1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree stands that accommodate relocation and the like and, more particularly, to a wheeled, wide, weighted based including a perforated retention sleeve for allowing free communication of fluid to the tree's trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The holiday season is a time of great fun and happiness for almost everyone. A great deal of the holiday cheer comes from the yearly traditions that are passed from generation to generation. Perhaps the most well known of all traditions is that of the Christmas tree. The act of putting it up and decorating it in one's home is a process that can be enjoyed by all members of the family. However, the physical size of most Christmas trees, causes a number of aggravations. First, it is difficult to get the tree to be straight and plumb in the stand. Second, the tree must be positioned in its final location before it can be decorated. Third, it is difficult to clean or vacuum around. Finally, the tree often blocks access to shelves, cabinets or other items which may be needed during the holiday season.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,335 issued in the name of Helinski, describes a Christmas Tree cart comprised of a hollow cylindrical tree holder mounted on wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,086 issued in the name of Hunt, describes a new portable tree holding device for creatively and innovatively holding a Christmas tree or the like in a vertical upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,547 issued I the name of Payan, describes a Christmas tree spotter for easily and safely moving a fully decorated erect Christmas tree to a display location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,799 issued in the name of Keefe, describes an apparatus for supporting and transporting a Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,067 issued in the name of Gillanders, describes a holder for Christmas trees which provides for ease of mobility with wheels and a removable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,678 issued in the name of Morrill, describes a upright frame member with an upper handle and bottom support wheels. The forward projecting boom is secured to the upright frame and is of length at least as long as tree branched to be mounted on the cart.
U.S. Patent No. D449, 415 issued in the name of Durieux, is an ornamental design for a handcart.
U.S. Patent No. D400, 333 issued in the name of Westlake, is an ornamental design for a Christmas tree transport cart.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which Christmas trees can be easily moved while in an upright position to reduce or eliminate the aggravations as described above.